La Princesa Perdida
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: Isabella es una princesa y Edward hijo de unos grandes amigos de la familia. el palacio de los Swan es atacado... y en el escape isabella pierde la memoria y se pierde. todos las buscan en especial edward. ¿que pasara al encontarla? mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**_LA PRINCESA PERDIDA_**

BELLAPOV.

Todos estaban bailando... era la gran fiesta anual que hacia mi familia, Los Reyes Swan.

Yo no quería bailar... no sabía cómo. Mis hermanas mayores y mi madre me decían que debía comportarme como la princesa que soy. No podía dejar a la reina en ridículo... y eso para mí era no bailar. Ya habían pasado unos meses desde cumplí mis 9 años.

Me sentía más grande pero... no como para sentirme con mas autoridad.

-Isabella... ¿Por qué no bailas?-me pregunto Edward.

Él era hijo de unos grandes amigos de la familia. Él era mi mejor amigo. Solo era un año mayor que yo, a él le podría contar todo.

Su madre, Esme, era una señora de muy alta sociedad y era la mejor amiga de mi madre. Renee y ella se parecían mucho... las dos era cariñosas, dulces y, a pesar de las riquezas que poseían, eran muy humildes.

Y Carlisle, yo le decía tío, él era muy gracioso y cariñoso igual que su esposa... el y mi padre aunque eran algo diferentes... se llevaban muy bien.

-sabes que no sé bailar-mire hacia el suelo mientras me ruborizaba.

Se rio entre dientes y tomo mi mano.

-baila conmigo. Yo te guiare... prometo que no harás el ridículo-el sabia lo torpe que yo podía llegar a ser.

Sabía que podía confiar en él. El me lo demostraba siempre que me miraba a los ojos.

-de acuerdo.-dije mientras me dejaba guiar hasta el salón de baile.

Estaba soñando un vals.

Lo reconocí al instante... era el favorito de mi madre.

Era muy fácil bailar con Edward.

La verdad era que Edward me gustaba... y mucho.

Él con una mano sostenía la mía, mientras que la otra reposaba en mi cintura. Mi otra mano descansaba en su hombro.

-solo sígueme. 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3...-me guiaba mientras bailábamos.-Te tengo un regalo.

De su bolsillo saco un hermoso collar de oro.

Se abría. Al abrirlo pude ver la foto que nos habíamos tomado hace un año...

Yo salía sentada en una silla con un vestido bastante costoso, y el estaba de pie justo a mi lado con un lindo traje. Nos veíamos adorables.

-muchas gracias, Edward.-dije después de que me lo coloco.

Seguimos bailando.

Me sentía feliz de tenerlo tan cerca.

Los adultos que nos miraban nos daban una mirada tierna.

Sabía lo que pensaban: "que lindos niños... se ven tan adorables".

No hacía falta leer mentes para saber eso.

De repente todo paso muy rápido.

Se escucho un ruido estruendoso que venía de la parte trasera del palacio.

Edward al instante me acerco mas a él.

Se escucharon gritos y disparos... toda la gente corría a mi alrededor.

-Edward... Vámonos-gritaba desesperada Esme mientras agarraba a Edward del brazo.

-Isabella-gritaba en pánico mi madre junto con mis hermanas.-ISABELLA-grito mas fuerte mientras me empujaba con ella.

-Edward-grite yo.-mama, ¿qué ocurre?

No entendía que pasaba.

Renee y mis hermanas corrían a la salida más cercana.

¿Dónde estaba mi padre?

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones que tenían una salida secreta.

-Escucha isabella-me dijo Renee-todo estará bien. todo estará bien... hay que irnos ahora.

Se escucho otro estruendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

-están atacándonos Isabella... tenemos que huir.

De repente empezaron a forzar la puerta de la habitación.

Grite de la sorpresa.

Mi madre abrió la pequeña compuerta.

-pasen chicas, rápido.

Mis hermanas se apresuraron en salir, después Salí yo y luego mi madre.

Corríamos hacia un tren en movimiento.

Mis hermanas, Alice y Rose, pudieron montarse.

Luego mi madre.

-Isabella corre... corre más rápido.-gritaba.

Yo corría desesperada para alcanzar la mano de mi madre.

-corre-grito Alice.

En eso me tropecé y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza... desde ahí lo vi todo negro y los gritos de mi madre y hermanas se hicieron más lejanos.

* * *

**NEW STORY.**

**bueno chicaas esta historiia se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una cancion de la pelicula animada Anastasia. **

**esta historiia es muuuy lindaa... y romantica. **

**dejenme sus reviews para saber que les pareceeee¡...**

**actualizare todos los jueves.**

**chaaauuuu¡... MORDISCOOS**


	2. Chapter 2

10 AÑOS DESPUES.

-Bella, deja de soñar despierta-me regaño Victoria, dueña del hogar donde vivía.

Asentí.

No recordaba nada desde que tengo 9 años para abajo.

Me encontraron en las vías de un tren y me trajeron aquí.

No se dé donde vengo, ni cuál es mi apellido, ni quienes son mis padres... no sé nada de mí.

Solo sé que me llamo Bella... bueno solo recordaba que me llamaban con un nombre que terminaba así. Tal vez me llamo Annabella... o algo así.

Todo lo que tenía a mi disposición era un collar de oro con una foto dentro. en ella salía con un chico... tal vez era mi hermano o algo así.

Ahora tengo 19 años... creo.

-te conseguí un trabajo-me dijo de mala gana Victoria-en la pescadería. Así te podrás mantener. No puedo tenerte aquí ya... ya eres muy mayor.

-de acuerdo.

-tienes que ir ahora... -me dijo mientras me daba un bolso.

Prácticamente me echo del hogar mientras refunfuñaba la dirección del lugar.

Al terminar de salir me cerró la puerta en la cara... tuve que vivir 10 años con esa mujercita.

Yo siempre había querido descubrir de donde venia... necesitaba saberlo.

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza... y si en vez de ir para la pescadería... me dirigía a la ciudad...

-¿que debo hacer?-pregunte para mi mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los dos caminos.

El de la izquierda se dirigía a la pescadería... y el de la derecha se dirigía a la ciudad.

-dame una señal-dije viendo hacia el cielo.

Me senté en la fría nieve. Estábamos en diciembre... y este año nevaba como nunca.

De repente un cachorrito apareció en el sendero derecho... corrió hacia a mí y se me lanzo encima.

Me reí a carcajadas.

-¿que pasa pequeño?-le pregunte a la adorable criatura.

Solo me lamio la cara.

-¿no tienes dueño?-le pregunte buscando una placa-no. al parecer no tienes.

Empezó a jugar con mi bufanda.

-quieres que yo sea tu dueña?-le sonreí. El pequeño animal empezó a dar saltos.

Me reí de nuevo.

-de acuerdo... que nombre te pondré. ¿Te gusta punki?-gruño bajito-no. ¿te gusta Ness?-otro gruñido- ¿y Jake? ¿Te gusta?- esta vez me lamio toda la cara-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. te gusta.

Me levante y acomode mi bufanda y mi ropa. La cual estaba muy gastada.

Jake empezó a correr hacia el camino derecho mientras ladraba.

-claro-vi la luz-esta es la señal... gracias, gracias-dije mientras seguía a Jake.

Agarre a Jake en mis brazos cuando llegamos a la ciudad.

Toda la gente se veía pobre.

Había vendedores que gritaban: "la ropa del mismo rey Charlie a la venta" y cosas como "reliquias de la princesa perdida, Isabella."

Ya me habían contado esa historia... era sobre una princesa que cuando atacaron su palacio, y mataron a su padre, sus hermanas y su madre pudieron escapar, ella se perdió y nadie mas supo de ella... ahora su madre, dice que dará una gran recompensa a quien encuentre a su hija perdida. Muchos le llevaban falsas princesas solo para obtener la recompensa.

Tenía curiosidad sobre aquel palacio...nunca lo había visto. Quería ver cómo era.

-¿Dónde queda el palacio?-le pregunte a una anciana que me miro feo.

- sigue derecho hasta que veas una gran construcción... ahí esta. ¿Para que quieres ir allá?

No le hice caso a su pregunta y seguí su dirección.

Al llegar... pude ver que aunque había partes derrumbadas... era un lugar hermoso.

Salte a Jake para apreciar mejor aquel lugar... al instante Jake empezó a correr hacia adentro de aquel sitio... entrando por un agujero.

-Jake... ven-le grite mientras lo seguía... pude pasar por ese estrecho agujero (**no malpiensen).**

Al entrar el lugar se me hiso demasiado familiar... todo.

Imágenes de una fiesta vinieron a mi mente mientras entraba a lo que debía ser un salón de baile.

Veía gente bailando a mi alrededor. Un vals sonando.

Un ladrido me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Jake... es malo entrar a lugares así...

EPOV.

-Emmet, deja de comer... hay que pensar cómo encontrar a mi Isabella-le dije.

Emmet era mi hermano mayor... el tenia 25 y yo 20.

Estábamos en el que solía ser el cuarto de Isabella... aun recuerdo a esa adorable y hermosa niña... tan alegre y tímida.

Sonreí para mi mientras recordaba todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos en verano, y navidad.

-escucha enamorado.-si estaba enamorada de ella... aunque la haya perdido se que la encontrare-hay que pensar en las posibilidades... qué posibilidad hay de encontrar a una chica con ojos color chocolate, cabellera castaña... que tengas los mismos hábitos, que tenga 19 años y que se llame Isabella en toda esta cuidad...

-no me importa... buscare por todo el mundo.

En eso escuchamos un grito femenino:

-Jake... ven.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, con Emmet pisándome los talones, hasta donde escuchaba los pasos y las quejas de aquella dama.

Me estaba dando la espalda.

Tenía el cabello recogido con una cola alta... llevaba ropas desgastadas, y le hablaba a un cachorro.

-Jake... es malo entrar a lugares así.-lo regañaba.

Aclare mi garganta.

La chica se dio la vuelta.

Era realmente hermosa...

-lo siento... yo... No quería- empezó a balbucear y a jugar con sus manos.

Ese gesto me recordaba a Isabella... ella jugaba con sus manos cuando estaba nerviosa o avergonzada.

-tranquila...-me acerque más a ella- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-soy Bella.-se presento mientras me miraba con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bella...¿qué?.

-esto sonara extraño... pero no se cual es mi apellido.

-ah...bueno, yo soy Edward Cullen...

En su rostro apareció una expresión pensativa como si mi nombre le resultara familiar.

Me sonrió con timidez y se dispuso a encontrar una salida mientras su perro la seguía... se dio la vuelta al llegar al retrato de la gran familia Swan... la luz le daba en los ojos sin llegar a encandilarla.

Sus ojos y los de Isabella eran los mismos.

Ella tomo a su cachorro en brazos... él le agarro la coleta y se la saco para juguetear con ella.

Su cabello castaño se cayó como una cascada.

Era... era ella.

Mire el retrato y la mire a ella un par de veces.

Era isabella.

-Emmet... ¿ves lo que yo veo?-le murmure a mi hermano.

-tiene un gran parecido.

-así que... ¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunte a ella.

-creo que 19. No estoy segura...-se volvió a sonrojar.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que era ella.

-¿sabes de dónde vienes?-me acerque hasta estar a su lado.

-no... No recuerdo nada... me encontraron cerca de las vías de un tren cuando tenía 9... no recuerdo nada de mi infancia.

-mmmm... ¿este lugar... te parece familiar?-le pregunto Emmet.

-un poco... la verdad siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí.

-Bella...—susurre- ¿no crees que tu puedes ser la princesa Isabella?-la mire a los ojos.

-¿yo? Claro que no... Una princesa... no.

-tienen mucho parecido.-comento mi hermano.-yo soy Emmet-se presento.

Tenía que convencerla de que era ella... yo lo sabía.

-ella desapareció cuando tenía 9 años... tenía los ojos como los tuyos, el cabello igual de castaño... el mismo habito de jugar con sus manos...-dije mientras tomaba sus manos- tu no recuerdas nada... ¿quién sabe?. se parecen tanto.

-puede ser solo casualidad.-desvió la mirada.

-¿nunca has querido saber de dónde vienes?... tal vez tú seas ella... y si no te arriesgas a intentar averiguarlo... nunca sabrás quien eres.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo... solo lo hare para probarles que yo no soy esa princesa.

Una alegría increíble me lleno por completo.

-perfecto... partimos en la mañana.-le informe

-partir? A donde?-me miro confundida.

-a Inglaterra. Allí están tus hermanas y tu madre, Isabella.-me sonrió.

-llámame Bella por favor.- me pidió.- no tengo donde dormir-me informo con vergüenza.

-tranquila... dormirás en mi casa.

Me sonrió.

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews...¡..**

**como ya tenia el cap listo decidi subirlo hoy en vez del jueves...**

**desfrutenlo.**

**chicas el 24 les dare un regaliitooo... les dire solo esto: es un one-shot navideño... es muy bonito. **

**act el juevesss¡... chaaauuu my girls mordiscooos¡ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Me despertó en mañana un animado Edward.

El me parecía tan familiar... como si hubiera pasado la mitad de mi vida con él.

Su casa era muy bella... daba a entender que el venia de una familia muy adinerada.

Ahora estábamos a punto de agarrar un tren.

-Bella-coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros-sabes... es un buen diminutivo para Isabella.

-si... ya lo creo.- Le sonreí.

Él me miraba con mucha intensidad.

Como si me amara.

-y... ¿yo no te parezco familiar?-me pregunto él... parecía esperanzado.

-si... un poco... la verdad es que mucho... siento como si ya te conociera de verdad...-me sonroje al contarle eso... Pero el me inspiraba mucha confianza.

-otro punto para probar que eres Isabella... tu y yo éramos los mejores amigos... pasábamos el verano y la navidad juntos... no bailabas con otro que no fuera yo. Ya que eras algo torpe, pero eso te hacia adorable, tenias miedo de hacer el ridículo y avergonzar a tu madre... pero siempre aceptabas bailar conmigo... yo trataba de enseñarte a bailar vals... pero con tus dos pies izquierdos era muy difícil.-me encantaba como hablaba de ella como si de verdad yo fuera ella.

Bueno la verdad es que yo... yo estaba casi tan segura como él que yo era la princesa... había demasiado parecido... y todo eso no puede ser simple casualidad.

-cuéntame mas-le pedí.

-el verano antes de la trágica navidad... fuimos a la playa... te encantaba estar allí... lo raro era que no entrabas al agua... te encantaba era mirarla...siempre hacíamos castillos de arena. Rose, tu hermana mayor, decía que ella era la reina del castillo y tu hacías un... un puchero tan lindo y le decías: yo lo construí, así que yo seré la reina de mi castillo-imito una voz aguda-eras tan... adorable-sonrió como recordando aquellos momentos.

-¿porque estas tan seguro que soy ella?-le pregunte.

-pues... porque nadie te conoce como yo... yo era el que guardaba todos tus secretos, el que notaba tus sentimientos y tus estados de animo... el que en un día triste te sacaba una sonrisa... ni siquiera tus hermanas te conocen tanto como yo. Se que eres Isabella porque... -bajo la mirada. Pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿porque...?-le sonreí- si quieres no me lo digas ahora...

-gracias. Pero si se que eres ella... nadie tiene unos ojos tan hermosos y un sonrojo tan fuerte... cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra... tu madre y tus hermanas estarán tan felices. Ellas de verdad te quieren mucho... en especial Alice... esa pequeña duende es muy imperativa... siempre te elegía la ropa. Ella era tu ángel guardián.

-aunque no las recuerde... siento que las extraño.

En eso llego el tren... Emmet se levanto del banco donde había estado escribiendo poesía, si, el era muy sensible. Era una buena persona.

-bueno enamorados... tenemos que irnos.-y también un poco fuera de lugar. Cuando dijo eso mis mejillas tuvieron 7 tonalidades de rojo.

-Emmet-gruño Edward.

-lo siento, lo siento.-se disculpo.

EPOV.

-pues... porque nadie te conoce como yo... yo era el que guardaba todos tus secretos, el que notaba tus sentimientos y tus estados de animo... el que en un día triste te sacaba una sonrisa... ni siquiera tus hermanas te conocen tanto como yo. Sé que eres Isabella porque...-_porque nadie me hace sentir como tú. _Eso era lo que iba a decir... pero me dio vergüenza y baje la mirada.

- ¿Por qué...?-me sonrió para alentarme- si quieres no me lo digas ahora-ella era tan comprensiva.

-gracias. Pero si se que eres ella... nadie tiene unos ojos tan hermosos y un sonrojo tan fuerte... cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra... tu madre y tus hermanas estarán tan felices. Ellas de verdad te quieren mucho... en especial Alice... esa pequeña duende es muy imperativa... siempre te elegía la ropa. Ella era tu ángel guardián.

-aunque no las recuerde... siento que las extraño.-me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Unos segundos después llego el tren. Emmet se levanto del banco donde estaba sentado y guardo su cuaderno de poesía.

-bueno enamorados... tenemos que irnos-cuando dijo 'enamorados' me dieron ganas de patearlo.

Como podía ser tan... tan fuera de lugar.

-Emmet-le gruñí.

-lo siento, lo siento-dijo como si no fuera nada. Luego subió las maletas y le dio el boleto al señor de los boletos.

-luego de esto tomaremos un barco-le informe.

Ella asintió.

Ella el resto del día estuvo leyendo un libro que le recomendé, Orgullo y Prejuicio... bueno, la verdad era que ella ya se lo había leído cuando tenía 8 años... si, ella era muy inteligente. Y ese era su libro favorito.

Recuerdo cuantas veces me dio con ese libro en la cabeza para que lo leyera hasta que lo hice.

Es bastante bueno... pero no es mi favorito.

-este libro es maravilloso-me dijo.

-veo que te gusto.

-como no va a gustarme... es estupendo-sonrió.

-era tu libro favorito...-le informe-lo leíste cuando tenias 8 años... te enamoraste de ese libro. Hasta me convenciste de leerlo.-le sonreí.

Ella me regalo otro hermosa sonrisa.

-Edward... gracias.

-de nada.

En eso Jake empezó a correr a mi alrededor.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunte al cachorro cuando se monto en mis piernas.

Solo se recostó ahí y empezó a dormir.

- es un lindo cachorro, -le comente a Bella.

-si... el me convenció de ir a la ciudad... a ver si... conseguía algo sobre mi-me sonrió-y veo que lo logro... ahora soy Isabella... la princesa perdida- dijo lo ultimo como si fuera el nombre de una película.

Me reí entre dientes

-¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?-me sentía triste porque no me recordaba... pero por lo menos ella me había confesado que si le resultaba muy familiar.

-no... Bueno a veces... veo imágenes de una fiesta. Todos vestidos de gala... las damas con vestidos costosos y joyas... también recuerdo gritos... gente corriendo a mi alrededor... pero todo es muy borroso como para saber si fue un sueño o no.-me confeso.

Tome su mano... cada vez que nuestra piel se rosaba sentía una descarga eléctrica a travesar todo mi cuerpo.

-yo me encargare de que recuerdes todo... -le prometí. Bese su mano.

Ella se sonrojo.

-gracias.

* * *

**aqui estaaaa...**

**disfrutenlo...¡**

**dejenme sus reviews¡ :):):):)**

**act el prox jueves**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV.

Ahora estaba aquí, en el pequeño cuarto del tren, junto con Edward y Emmet.

Jake no paraba de jugar con una cinta que encontró.

El tren se movió de forma brusca por unos momentos.

Ese movimiento hiso que yo me asustara un poco.

Edward y Emmet tenían el seño fruncido, ellos tampoco de esperaban eso.

El tren hiso lo mismo pero esta vez mas fuerte... algo iba mal.

Edward se acerco a mi rápidamente y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-que pasa?-le pregunte.

-no lo se... pero no es bueno.

Emmet salió del cuarto... unos minutos después regreso con expresión de horror...

-nuestro vagón se separo de del tren-casi grito.

- ¿Qué?-grito Edward.

Me apretó aun más contra él.

Me gustaba que hiciera eso... me gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Otro movimiento brusco me recordó que la situación era delicada.

-Isabella, quédate aquí-me miro preocupado mientras hablaba-no te muevas de aquí... cuida a Jake. Mientras Emmet y yo trataremos de detener el vagón. Por favor, quédate aquí-dicho eso salió del cuarto a ayudar a Emmet.

Jake estaba en un esquina y se notaba asustado.

Lo cargue y lo pegue a mi pecho.

-tranquilo... todo estará bien... -trataba de calmar a mi pobre perrito.

Sentía como cada vez el vagón iba más lento... ¿Qué estarán haciendo Edward y Emmet?

EPOV.

Lanzamos un gancho para que se atascara en una de las vías y detuviera el vagón.

Emmet logro atar la otra parte del gancho a uno de los tubos del vagón.

Si esto no funcionaba... digamos que no sería bonito.

El gancho rompia unas cuantas vigas de las vías... pero igual estaba deteniendo el tren.

Yo estaba sudando como nunca... entre Emmet y yo estabas parando el vagon. Un vagon. En otras palabras... algo MUY pesado.

Se detuvo poco a poco... todo el vagon tenia daños... las luces estaban casi inservibles... por los moviemientos bruscos casi todo se rompió.

Fui al cuarto a verificar que Bella estaba bien.

-Bella-entre.

Ella estaba en una esquina acariciando a Jake, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Sonreí con esa escena... ella se veía tan inocente.

Bella era perfecta... tan inocente y sexi a la vez.

-¿todo esta bien?-me pregunto con voz tranquila pero preocupación en los ojos.

-si... estaremos bien.-me acerque a ella.

Sus labios me llamaban...

Me acerque a ellos mas de lo que debería...

Sabia que ella no sentía nada por mi asi que me aparte.

Algo en sus ojos me hiso sentir como si la estuviera decepcionando...

-como llegaremos al barco?-me pregunto mientras bajaba la mirada.

-caminaremos... -me acerque y le bese la mejilla... algo cerca de los labios.

* * *

**lo sientoo.. no lo quise hacer tan cortooo¡...**

**prometo que el siguiente sera largoooo¡..**

**act el jueves...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS¡**


	5. Chapter 5

COMENZARE A ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA APARTIR DE FEBRERO¡

MIESTRAS DISFRUTEN DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIIAS

XOXO


End file.
